Last dance
by miko nakaida
Summary: after van Bogart is defeated, jet and Albert are together again, but is it a good sign?. In Sicily, Italy two girls hear the news about issimo and scar, but now a new enemy has made themselves known. Could jet and Albert be in danger. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: last dance

Author: miko nikaida

Pairing(s)/characters: 0018/0016

Rating: M

Summary: after van Bogart is defeated, jet and Albert are together again, but is it a good sign?. In Sicily, Italy two girls hear the news about issimo and scar, but now a new enemy has made themselves known. Could jet and Albert be in danger. Find out!

Warning: alternate universe, sexual situations, violence and profanity.

Disclaimers: Cyborg 009 is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori. Count Saint Germain is owned by Chelsea Quinn Yarborough. The title is from my favorite song by one ok rock, and this is a sequel to Sybil rowans work first and last and always. I don't own anyone except my ocs.

Part one

The cool wind was all that went through Sicily, Italy. People around the region were talking, some rambling on about nonsense, others just talking about work. In an old mansion, lived a wealthy family, known only in Sicily as the flusk family. This family was only known by their intelligent elders, Karin and Hans flusk. Inside a room, on the second story floor of the mansion, belonged to a young girl.

" that's fourth tutor you've bribed to not teach you!" cried Karin flusk, who glared at a young sixteen year old girl, with red hair and hazed moss green eyes. " you know better than that" said Hans flusk, as he stared down at the girl. The was silent, wearing only a night gown, which was a silky blue color, as she kept hearing them bicker on.

" you never gave a choice on if I wanted a tutor, besides the fourth one hated me" she argued. Hans groaned looking at his wife, before his daughter, hazel. " you'll be getting a new tutor, from Germany this week" he said. Karin nodded, turning to her daughter "and please, don't try to bribe her to go away".

[ two months later]

And as promised, a new tutor from Germany was brought to the flusk mansion, as she walked out of the car. This tutor was female, closely around her twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes. Karin smiled, going over to the woman, as she shook her hand. "thank you for coming" she said with a kind smile.

" hazel!" called Hans, as he waited for the maid to bring their daughter down the stairs. " this is Mrs. Sakura Rosenberg, she's going to be your new tutor" said karin, as she was smiling at the woman. Hazel gave a pout, turning away from her parents, as they left the mansion.

" well than, let's begin your lesson" said sakura, who grabbed hazel by the arm and sat her down on the couch. Hazel didn't like this tutor, not now, and she never will trust her. " how much are my parents paying you?" she asked. Sakura looked at the blind girl, as she took a book out of her bag, before chuckling.

" I never asked for payment" she retorted, as she opened the book. "your lesson today, will be to listen to me read the story of Auschwitz" she said calmly, as she began reading the first few pages. Hazel would zone out every few minutes, as her tutor read the chapters aloud, before finally going to sleep.

Once sakura finished reading the first chapter, and noticed that hazel had fallen asleep, she was never bothered until than. As she sat up, sakura could only stare at hazel, as she moved a strand of crimson red hair away from her neck. A pause of silence, no sound was made, nothing but the quiet. Sakura sighed, as she held hazel in a bridal position, before bringing the blind girl up to her room. As she laid hazel on her queen sized bed, moving the sheets over her body, sakura stood there as she made a small glare.

" soon we'll meet, and when we do it'll all be over" she whispered, walking out of hazels room. As she walked down stairs, silence was all that was heard, as the day became the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Morning soon came, as hazel was down stairs, the maids getting her breakfast. But one question occurred to her, as she sat alone at the table, where were her parents and sakura. " hazel ma'am, you have a letter" called one of her maids, who came into the room. " what does it say?" She asked.

The maid gave a small gasp, as she opened the letter, " what's wrong? Read it aloud" she commanded. The maid did as asked, as she looked at the letter. " dear hazel, we are sorry to say that your parents died in a accident on the way to Vermont" said the maid. Hazel couldn't believe it, salty tears began to run down her cheeks, as she heard the maid read. " leave me" she whispered, making the maid jump in surprise, as she left the poor girl to cry.

Two weeks after, sakura came back to the mansion, getting a call from one of hazels maids. Hazel was still in her room, as sakura noticed, as she walked into the mansion. " miss is still mourning the loss of her parents" said one of the maids, as she walked past sakura. " please be considerate of her feelings, we'll be back tomorrow morning to care for her" and with that they left.

Sakura held her bag over her arm, as she walked up the second story of the mansion, heading over to hazels room. Of course to be sure not to be rude, she knocked on the door, before going into hazels room. Inside hazels room, it was big and full of space , the walls painted a faint alloy blue. Hazel was laying on her bed, having small tears down her cheeks, as she was asleep.

Smiling softly, sakura sat on the side of the bed, the springs creaking from the extra weight. She looked down at hazel, watching her chest rise and fall with each, steady breath as she slept. Extending her hand, which moved to hazels tear stained cheek, she began removing the extra tears that were trying to escape.

" momma, papa don't leave me" hazel cried in her sleep. Sakura felt a twist of pain, as she watched the red haired teen, who was crying out for her parents. ' she only wants to see them again' she thought, moving her hand to cup hazels cheek. A pulse shot throughout sakuras body, as she quickly sat up, moving her hand over her mouth.

" damn" she cursed in a whisper, as she got off of hazels bed. This action unfortunately, woke hazel up from her sleep, as she was sitting on her bed now. " Frau Rosenberg? Why are you here?" she asked, as she stood on her feet. Sakura didn't answer, a small growl escaping her lips, as she turned to hazel.

" your maids called me, they were worried about you" she said, her hand still covering her face. It wasn't at all a lie, but not the full truth as to why she agreed to go to the flusk mansion. Hazel didn't look satisfied, as she walked over to sakura, " I'm blind, but I'm not stupid".

The closeness made sakura furious, not only was she hungry for blood, but her urges wouldn't suffice either. Hazel moved a hand to sakuras face, her face showing shock, as she held the womans cheeks in her hands. Out of instinct, Sakura pushed hazel away " don't touch me!" she cried. But to her luck, hazel was quick enough to grab her wrist, making them fall on the ground.

" I knew you were different" hazel said, her voice not too quiet. Sakura looked at her, confusion written on her face, as she looked at the teen. " what do you mean?" she asked. Hazel was silent, as she tried to think of what to say, " it happened the week after my parents died" she said.

[ flashback]

Hazel had little things to do, so she asked one of the maids to read an old document, which was hidden in her old bookshelf in the attic. " November ninth, 1946. We made it to freedom, my brethren and I are free from confinement in the shadows, and are now equal to our human counter parts. As promised a pact was made with the needle and humane government. Now all that's left, is to pray for peace, to those who need it the most. Written by count saint Germain" said the maid.

[ present time]

Sakura groaned, as she slapped her face, " that idiot" she growled. Hazel smiled, as she gave a small giggle, catching sakuras attention. " are you hungry?" she asked , looking at the woman. "yes" sakura said , her heart pulsing as she watched hazel. A smile came creeping onto hazels face, as she moved her crimson red hair from her neck, revealing it to sakura.

" If you are with the needle, which my parents work with, than I'll give you my blood" she said, her voice shaking a little. Sakura stared at her, with wide eyes, her fangs now showing. " please forgive me, highness" she whispered, her fangs sinking into hazels flesh. A gasp escaped from Hazels lips, as she let sakura drink her blood , sakuras hand reaching up her shirt.

Hazel was surprised, as her heart was pulsing, her body reacting strangely from sakuras touch. "s-sakura" she moaned, when the woman released her from her fangs, moving up her shirt more. " w-wait don't" hazel gasped, but was too late. Sakura had her free hand, moving down hazels exposed panties, as her finger slowly massaged her clit. But to sakuras surprise, was actually soft and partially dripping wet, making hazel blush deep pink.

Sakura moved her hands away, as she got up than, helping hazel in the process. " we should get some sleep" she said, smiling. Hazel didn't complain, nodding her head in agreement, as she went into her own bed while sakura left the room.

Cars were honking, traffic wasn't fun either, as the streets of Manhattan new York filled in with people. Inside an old apartment, which had bits of clothes on the floor, lived a vampire couple. A gasp was heard, in a shared bedroom, as two men laid in the bed. A man with grayish blonde hair, with blue eyes, being some what shirtless as he bit into his partners neck. The man was supporting himself, with one hand above his partners head, the other moving to unzip his jeans.

The other man, with ginger red hair gave a soft groan, one arm over his eyes and his hand against his mouth. Opening his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he stared at his partner, who released him from his mouth than. " my turn" he whispered, opening his mouth to reveal fangs, as he bit into his partners neck.

" easy now, we're just getting started" his partner chuckled. After a while, the ginger haired male released his partner, a strand of pinkish blood slipping down his chin. " you went a little over board this time, jet" said his partner, as he licked bits of the dripping blood, before kissing him on the lips.

Jet kissed back, moaning softly, as he held his lover close to him. They broke apart, and jet only could smirk at him, "oh come on Heinrich, you know you love it" he teased. Albert chuckled, pecking jet on his lips, before slowly touching his partners member. Jet moved his hand back to his mouth, his teeth biting into his flesh, as he tries to hold in a moan.

" a-albert" jet gasped, as his lover moved his jeans down, along with his own pants. Jet moved his arms around Albert's neck, grinding himself against Albert, as his partner growled with lust. Lifting one of his legs, Albert slowly started thrusting into jet, making the teen cry out in pleasure. After a few minutes of sexual interaction, Albert's pace began to slow, as he held jet close to him.

Sweat dripped down them both, as Albert laid next to jet, licking his chest clean. " well that was fun" jet snickered, as he looked at the elder vampire. Albert chuckled, pulling jet close to him, kissing his neck where the bite mark was. The phone rang, making jet groan, as albert answered the phone. " hello, yes highness what is it?" albert asked, quickly sitting up. " I see, yes I understand we'll be ready by the next month" he said, as he hung up the phone.

" what's going on?" jet asked, turning to look at albert. " we'll be leaving for Italy next month" was all albert said, as he kissed jet deeply. They broke apart, as jet stared at him, wanting an explanation. " I'll tell you about it when we see the count" albert whispered, as he kissed jets head, before they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

( ok so this is a part of the chapter, which will introduce the evil OCS that are being used, as for the characters used in first and last and always. Also adding some original characters from cyborg 009. Enjoy)

Part 3

Inside an old abandoned military base, on the outskirts of Afghanistan , a group was conversing. Two teens, around their twenties to thirties, sat in front of a woman . this woman was around her mid thirties, with long black hair reaching her back, with piercing light green eyes. " Any news on stoller?" She asked, looking at the two. Both shook their heads no, making the woman growl, " what about esker?". They didn't answer, which irritated her this time, as she grit her teeth to reveal her fangs. " keep looking than!" she yelled.

At the yell, the two nodded, leaving her alone. " soon my love, soon I'll avenge you" she whispered, holding a picture frame of van Bogart in her hands. Outside of the base, the two teens were talking. " masters upset again" said the tall one, being a male with black gray hair, and ocean blue eyes. His partner nodded, looking at him as she shook, her dark blue hair covering her brown eyes.

"Aaron? Do you think she'll kill us if we fail again" she asked, looking up at him. Aaron shook his head, as he kissed her on her head, " no sister Laurence, I won't let her kill you" he said, as he hugged her. Laurence smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "oh big brother". The two held each other for a while, before sharing a small kiss, as they vanished into the shadows.

Back in the flusk mansion, as promised, the maids came back to take care of hazel. But to their surprise, hazel was smiling and laughing, like she were a whole new person. " Miss hazel, are you alright" asked the first maid, who was staring at her in shock. Hazel nodded her head, as she smiled to them, before going to sit on the couch. Sakura smiled, as she walked over to her, sitting next to her as she read the next chapter for hazels lesson.

The phone to the mansion rang, as the maid got it in time, " miss Rosenberg, it's for you" she called. Sakura nodded, closing the book, as she sat up from the couch, " I won't be long" she assured hazel. Sakura stood in the hallway of the mansion, as she took the phone from the maid, " hello… yes sir, what is it? I understand thank you. Goodbye" she said hanging up the phone. As she returned, hazel quickly grabbed her hand, making her look at the blind teen.

" who was it?" she asked, as her voice was filled with curiosity. " a close friend" she replied, as she continued reading. Hazel leaned against sakura, listening to her tutors calm voice, as she read. After a long moment of sakura reading, she closed the book, looking around for anyone who was around them .

"sakura?" hazel asked, as she heard her shift on to the couch. " what's wrong?" she asked, not hearing anything from her tutor. Sakura moved her head close to hazels ear, " someone's here, I'll be right back" she whispered, as she stood to her feet. " stay here, you'll be safe" she said, smiling down at hazel.

Hazel didn't complain, as she sat on the couch, waiting patiently for sakura to return. Outside of the mansion, sakura watched, looking around as two figures came out of the shadows, which were under a shady tree. Under the tree stood a man and woman, who stared at her, the woman giving her a kind smile. "countess? Why are you here" she asked, looking at the woman. The man beside looked at sakura, as he walked around her, sniffing her at some points. " you drank human blood, you know it's a taboo" the man said, as he slightly growled at her. Sakura was silent, until the woman stood in front of her, glaring at the male. " that's enough Apollo, this human is an exception, she's the daughter of Karin and Hans flusk" said the woman.

The man stared in shock, looking at the woman, before turning his gaze to sakura. " so you plan on protecting hazel?" she asked sakura, who nodded at her question. "countess, doesn't she know about Hazel's life being in danger?" Apollo asked, turning to the woman. "what kind of danger?" asked sakura, as she looked at the Greek bodyguard.

" You already know of van bogarts death, correct" asked the Greek countess. Sakura nodded, wondering why her countess would ask such a strange question. " his subordinates are seeking revenge for him" she said calmly.

Sakura growled, tightening her hands in fists, looking down angrily. " miss Artemis, we should leave now. They're watching" said apollo, as he guided the woman to their car. Artemis turned to sakura, as she smiled at her, " we'll meet again soon my dear, and I would like to meet hazel too" she chuckled, as they drove off. Sakura waved as they left, looking around slowly, her eyes glowing red.

Nothing was there, to her relief , as she walked back into the mansion. Hazel jumped when the door opened, as she quickly stood up, tackling sakura in the process. " Hazel it's ok, it's just me" said sakura, as she held hazel in her arms. Sighing in relief, hazel nuzzled her head under sakuras chin, her body shaking with fear.

" what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up as she still held the teen. Hazel shook her head, moving her arms around sakura, hugging her tightly. " you were gone for so long, I thought you left me or worse" she whispered, still shaking. Sakura chuckled as she looked at hazel, moving her hand through the girls red hair, as she tried to calm her down. " I'm not going anywhere" she whispered into hazels ear.

Smiling softly, hazel nodded her head, as she let go of sakura. Silence filled the air, until sakura turned, her eyes changing red. " what's wrong?" hazel asked, hearing the evident growl coming from her teacher. Sakura didn't speak, as she kissed hazel on her head, as she stood to her feet. " stay here, ragnorock will protect you" she whispered to hazel. Nodding at sakuras words, hazel stood up, with the help of sakuras ghoul.

Ragnorock was a tall man, with crystal white hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He held out his hand, helping hazel stand, as he brought her upstairs. " be careful!" hazel called out to sakura. Walking outside, the sky changing a dark color, sakura stood waiting. A small giggle is heard, making sakura turn, as a little girl was in front of her.

Farther away, in the needle, Albert and jet went to visit the count. " this way" said roger, who lead the two to saint Germain's office. " welcome gentleman, I suppose you know why you're here?" asked saint Germain. Albert gave a short nod, while jet just stared confused, as he watched albert and the count. " the daughter of our closest ally is in danger, if I am correct, she'll be fighting the enemy" saint Germain said, looking at Albert.

The German man nodded his head, as he turned to jet, giving him a smile. " get packed, we're leaving for Sicily Italy tomorrow morning" he said to jet. The ginger haired male looked at him, his eyes wide in shock, 'but why to Italy?' he wondered. Albert chuckled, grabbing jet's arm, as they left the count alone. "I wonder how this will play out" he chuckled to himself.

Sakura glared at the girl, who gave her an innocent, yet intimidating grin. The girl was around 4'8, with dark brown hair, and autumn red eyes. The way she was dressed, made her look like a young mercenary, as she grinned still. " you're really hard to locate, esker" she giggled, staring at sakura in her red eyes. Sakura smirked, as she looked at the girl, " didn't think she'd send you, Ann ember" she said, her voice growing cold.

Ann snickered, as she bowed to sakura, "don't flatter me, it's obvious you'll be dying by my hand". Sakura shook her head, as she disappeared into the shadows, before coming behind ann. Ember turned, her eyes wide with shock, as sakura pushed her into a tree. " I have the higher advantage" sakura said with a smile, as ann hit a nearby tree with a thud. " you think so, well think again!" ann cried, running at sakura, as she pulled out a knife.

Sakura didn't know how to react, as ann stabbed her in the side, holding the knife firm in her grasp. The knife was a crystal red color, the blade being a darker crimson color, from close up. " you know, I wonder if Katerina is dealing with your little friend?" she asked, snickering at sakuras reaction.

Inside the mansion, a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stood, looking around the mansion. A man stood beside her, as he was smirking, as he looked up the stairs. " found them" he said, sniffing the air, his eyes glowing orange. " so, esker thought her ghoul could protect a human" said the woman, with a dark chuckle.

" let's have some fun, shall we" said the man, as they walked up the stairs.

Ragnorock looked around, as he laid hazel on her bed, ' someone's here' he thought. " come on out little girl, we only want to play" called the man. Ragnorock growled, as he closed the door to hazels room, as he turned to the man. The woman smiled, as she was hidden in the closet as the ghoul left, before walking out a knife in hand.

" who's there!" hazel called, whipping her head around. The woman only kept smiling, as she grabbed hazel by her arm, pulling her onto her feet. " nice to meet you, hazel Catherine flusk" she chuckled, as she held her knife to hazels neck. " let's go say hello to sakura, shall we, I bet she'd be willing to negotiate with us now" she grinned, as she and hazel disappeared.

The fight with sakura and ann continued, sakura's side was bleeding badly, as she blocked Ann's previous assaults. " I knew it! your still weak, like the time we first met!" ann laughed, as she kept attacking sakura. A smirk was evident on sakuras face, as she looked at ann, disappearing into the shadows. Ann stopped, looking around for sakura, her eyes wide in shock. " I'm not as weak as when we last met, I'm much stronger now!" sakura cried, having a pocket knife in hand, running past ann. Ann's eyes grew wide in shock, as she began coughing up blood, falling onto the ground.

Cracks were evident on Ann's body, as she looked at sakura, showing her a grin. Sakura glared at her, taking out a box of matches, throwing the lit box on ann. The flames engulfed Ann's body, to where nothing was there, nothing but ashes. Sakura turned but froze, looking around, sniffing the air. " no, hazel" she growled, running towards the mansion.

Hazel could feel the blade touch her back, the tip stabbing at her, making her gulp. ' sakura, help me' she thought, feeling fear wash over her body. The woman holding her hostage, growled in anger, " damn, Ann's already been finished" she said. Hazel gulped, making the woman smile. " who are you?" hazel asked her. The woman kept smiling, as she turned hazel, so she was looking into her pale green eyes.

" my name is Katerina, your teacher and I go way back" she said, chuckling. That was all hazel heard, before feeling a piercing pain, which stabbed multiple times in her back and arms. All that could be heard, was hazels pleas for the woman to stop, than nothing.

Sakura ran into the mansion, looking around for hazel, until the man came out of the shadows. " esker" the man smiled at her. Sakura glared at him, " krow" she said, growling at him. Krow was smirking, as he pointed upstairs, " in her room, you wouldn't want to miss this" he said with a dark chuckle. Sakura growled, her eyes flashing blood red, as she ran up the stairs.

Katerina came out of hazels room, blood on her hands, as she was smiling. "katerina! Where is she!" sakura cried, as she stood in front of the woman. Katerina smirked, as she only gave a small shrug, before disappearing into the shadows. Sakura growled, cursing under her breath, as she quickly ran into hazels room.

The sight before her, was too horrifying, as she ran over to hazels body. Blood was pooling around the teen, stabs reaching from her arms and chest, down towards her abdomen. " hazel" sakura whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. As if god were calling, hazel gave a gasp of pain, blood falling from her lips. " sakura, it hurts what's going on?" she asked, a arm slowly moving into the air, her hand touched sakuras face.

" hazel" sakura whispered, her eyes wide with shock. Hazel weakly smiled at her, pale green eyes looking up at the roof, "sakura, I don't want to die" she said in a hushed voice, which was cracking. Tears were sliding down hazels cheeks, as she was crying, " please, I want to live! Don't let me die, do something" she begged, her body shaking.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she watched hazel, smiling softly. " you have to trust me than" she said calmly. Hazel nodded her head, as she still shook, " I trust you" she whispered. Sakura nodded, moving her head to where her head was close to hazels neck, " it'll be over soon, I promise" she whispered. Hazel didn't utter a word, only giving a small nod, which encouraged sakura.

Her fangs sunk into hazels flesh, as she drained the life that filled her student, watching as hazel went limp. Sakura stood up, wiping a drop of blood from her chin, as she held hazels body in her arms. Hazel's warm blood filled her,as she walked out of the mansion, a car was waiting for her. Sakura looked into the window, a small smile growing on her face, as she got into the car. The vehicle drove into the distance, reaching into the shadows of Italy, as it was headed for the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Inside the needle, sakura sat in front of the count saint Germain, as they shared an intense stare between them. The Romanian smiled at her, as he got up from his chair, walking over to her. Sakura looked at him, her expression blank as she watched, as he stood in front of her. " it's good to see you" he smiled, as he hugged her. Sakura nodded her head, thinking back to when they met, ' 80 years' she thought.

" so wait, you two know her?" Asked a very confused jet. Saint Germain chuckled, as he let go of sakura, as he turned to look at jet. " like me and Albert, sakura and I go way back" he said with a kind smile. Jet nodded, turning to look at sakura, who only sat in her chair silently. Albert looked at sakura, before turning to Germain, who was nodding in agreement.

" hazel will be fine" said albert finally, as he caught sakuras attention. Sakura turned to him, her blue eyes meeting his, as she nodded. " this was your first time doing this?" asked saint Germain. Sakura looked at him, nodding her head at his question, as she stood on her feet.

[ January 19, 1945]

Outside of Greece, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes was in the shade, she was around eighteen. Sakura esker looked at the people of Greece, as they walked past her on the street, but she didn't care. Suddenly red eyes caught her attention, two people stood a distance from her, both being men. Sakura cursed under her breath,as she quickly ran past the two, until someone got in front of her.

Countess Artemis stood before her, Apollo looking at his lady and the girl in shock, as Artemis helped the girl up. Artemis glared at the men, her eyes flashing red, as they vanished. Sakura looked at artemis, eyes wide with shock, as she was staring at the woman in awe.

" what's a hybrid doing out here?" asked Apollo. Artemis shook her head, as she looked down at the girl, who was still staring at her. " what's your name?" she asked the girl. Sakura gave a sharp gulp, as she averted her gaze away from the woman, looking down to her feet. "sakura esker" she whispered, her eyes still narrowed at her feet.

Artemis smiled, as she held out her hand, laughing as sakura took it.

[ September 9, 1946]

Artemis lead sakura in the halls of the needle, as some ghouls and vampires stared, watching intently at the two. "why are they staring at me?" sakura asked. Artemis chuckled, as they kept walking, " this their first time seeing a descendant of saya joule" she said kindly. Sakura stared in confusion, as she followed the countess to a office, 'descendant?' her thoughts questioned.

They walked into the office, as two men were waiting inside, both being a bit older. " sakura esker, it's nice to finally meet you" said the short man. Sakura stared at the men, her hand instinctively moving behind her, pulling out her hunting knife. The taller man glared at her, as he was about to run at her, but the shorter man stopped him.

" it's alright Albert, she's only getting defensive" the man chuckled, looking into sakura's red eyes. Artemis wanted to stop sakura, but saw the man would not flinch, as sakura put the knife down slowly. Albert stared at sakura, watching the girl quiver and shake, as the count was still smiling at her. " it's alright, you don't have to be afraid" assured Artemis.

" why am I here?" sakura asked, looking at the short man. Albert turned to the count, who was only smiling at sakura, as he held out his hand. " allow me to introduce myself, I'm count saint Germain from Rome. I know countess artemis, and she's told me about your 'special' abilities" he chimed. Sakura looked at him, before turning to albert, who was still staring at her.

" what do you want from me?" she asked him. Germain chuckled, as he looked into her ocean blue eyes, which held no emotion at all. " we want to help you" said albert, making sakura turn to him. " we know what they did to your sister ,mia" he whispered, watching sakura intently.

" what do you want me to do?" she asked, staring at the three. Germain smiled kindly, as he turned to albert, who gave a short nod. " you'll be working with albert, your mission is to locate one of scars subordinates" he told her. Sakura nodded her head, as she followed albert out of the room, leaving germain and Artemis alone. " What are you thinking?" she asked him. Germain gave artemis a sad smile, as he watched the two leave, only staring off as sakura and albert disappeared. " I hope she makes the right choice in the future."

As the two walked, albert would look around them, waiting for someone or something. " they're here" he said, as four men appeared before them. Sakura looked at the men, her eyes flashing red, as she glared at them. Two of the men tried attacking albert, but he dodged their assaults, as he was protecting sakura. Eyes flashing red, sakura dashed past one of the men, blood gushing from his side as he fell to the ground. Albert stared at her, eyes wide with shock, watching sakura massacre the other men.

Sakura was covered in blood, looking as if she had killed a bear, as she stared at albert. " you need to learn how to control your abilities" he said, moving his hand onto her shoulder. Sakura turned to him, her fangs showing, as she pushed him against the wall. His hands tried to move her away, but failed miserably, as her eyes glow a dark crimson red.

Sakura moved her head close to his neck, sniffing with curiosity, before sinking her fangs into his flesh. Albert's eyes grew wide in surprise, as his body went limp, his breathing slowly hitched. Sakura let him go, a little drop of blood slipping from her lips, as she leaned against him. " sorry" she whispered, moving away from him. Albert looked down at her, shaking his head as he smiled, his eyes shifting to watch her.

They walked, both not saying a word, as they were heading back to the needle. Sakura turned to Albert, nodding her head in thanks, as she left into her room. Silence filled the air, as albert returned to saint Germain, who stood waiting with Artemis. " you witnessed her strength, and her hunger of course" Germain chuckled. Albert looked at him, his face slightly flustered, as he was avoiding eye contact.

" But, isn't it a taboo to have the blood of our kind?" asked Artemis. Germain turned to her, his gaze meeting hers, as he shook his head slowly. " only if she took human blood, and changed them" he inquired. Artemis turned to albert, as she watched him sit down in a chair, his head resting in his hands. " if I may ask, what happened to her sister?" .

Germain was silent, as he watched albert, who was still sitting in his chair. "A woman named Diana, who had a similar yet different ancestor, used her own blood to kill Mia" albert whispered. Artemis gave a gasp of shock, her eyes showing her expression. Albert looked at the two, as he sighed softly, " but I don't get how their ancestors are different".

Germain chuckled, smiling at albert, who looked down slowly. " have patience with her, when she's ready, I believe she'll tell us her ancestors history" he said calmly. Albert nodded head, as he looked down afterward, thinking back to what had happened.

Jet stared at both albert and sakura, his attention going to albert, his expression changing to anger. " so you let her have your blood, why'd you let her do that?" he asked accusingly. Sakura turned to jet, a small snicker escaping her lips, making the ginger haired vampire look at her. " I wasn't into Heinrich, my inner desire only craved for blood, and his blood was the only one I could smell" she said, laughing softly. She looked at both jet and albert, a smile now evident on her face, as she watched their expressions. "now don't get me wrong, Heinrich is handsome. But I never felt that way towards him, even if I was grieving like him, we were only friends" she exclaimed.

Ragnorock and roger came into the room, catching their attention, as they all turned. " hazel is awake" said roger, a smile coming onto his face. Sakura nodded to him and ragnorock, as ran out of the room, going towards the coffin grounds. Artemis soon came into the office, looking at saint germain with a kind smile, as she turned towards the door. " so the threads of fate and destiny have bonded them to each other" she said, giggling. Germain nodded his head, a smile spreading onto his face, before it became serious. " any news on Tamara and Diana?" he asked her.

Artemis shook her head, her eyes moving down sadly, as she avoided eye contact. Germain sighed softly, turning to jet and albert, as they nodded following after sakura. She ran for around thirty seconds, until finally reaching the coffin room, as she than slowed her pace. Hazel was resting on a dark brown coffin, with little rose decorations on the sides, her name skillfully twiddled into a perfect signature.

Hazels body turned, as green eyes stared at her, seeing her eyes were not blind. "you can see" she said in shock, staring at hazel. Smiling softly, hazel gave a short nod as she walked over to sakura, as she wrapped her arms around her neck. " well looks like we came at a bad timing" said saint germain, who was standing at the entrance of the coffin room.

Hazel and sakura looked at him, seeing jet and albert behind him, as they walked over to them. " Mrs. Flusk, it's good to see you woke up fine. Thank you ragnorock and roger" he said, turning to the two ghouls. Hazel looked at the three men, instinctively grabbing sakuras arm, as she stared in confusion. " who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked them. Germain looked at her, his gaze moving to sakura, who nodded in agreement. " I'm am saint Germain, and you my dear girl are inside the needle" he said, chuckling softly.

Hazel turned to sakura, her eyes wide in surprise, as the girl was snickering. "come you two, we have much to talk about" said Germain. Sakura and hazel followed The short Romanian, jet and albert close behind them, as they left to Germain's office.


End file.
